The Darkness
by SuperMusicGuy
Summary: Chip and Katherine are finally together. But when they get locked in their school for the weekend and things dont turn out well...
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness

Chapter One: Senior Prom

* * *

><p>"Okay, I just need some help with these ribbons." Kath said as she stumbled across the lanterns that one of the other students made. It was a Friday and Chip, (Kath's boyfriend) was standing around the gym along with about twenty other people, trying to make decorations for the upcoming senior prom in their high school. "Here, I'll bring you a latter babe." Chip said with a smile.<p>

He walked across a long poster that read "2012 SENIORS". It was big enough to take up the whole gym wall. Chip was surprised that the school had enough money to even buy paper that big! Laughing a little bit inside, he headed towards the closet to get the latter. There were no lights in the closet and when he opened the door, a breeze of cold air shot across his face. Chip found the latter. It was lying against a shelf full of basketballs and trophies from his sophomore year. The school only had enough money to have a basketball team because of the budget cut two years ago.

He brought the latter to Kath and set it up just right so that she can hang the ribbons up on the basketball hoops. With carefulness, Kath went up the latter. Just as she was about to attach the blue ribbons to the orange ones, she slipped on the edge and fell right into Chip's arms like he knew she was going to at some point fall. "I gotcha babe, don't worry." He said in a whisper." Kath stroked his chin. "Thanks." "I'll do the ribbons; you go and print the programs. Kay?" Chip said. Without a response, Kath kissed him and walked off to the computer lab. "She's a real keeper, eh?" a blond haired student said from behind him. Chip kept quiet because he knew he was just jealous that she wasn't _his_ girlfriend.

It was 3:20; this meant the after school bus left in ten minutes. He had time to go to his locker and run to the bus last minute. Besides, is locker _is_ just only down the hall from the gym. Instead of hanging the ribbons and risking an injury, Chip got a piece of paper and started painting a new poster. He wanted something that would make people see this poster and go _Hey; I should REALLY go to this dance!_ Grabbing the neon colors, he painted a sign that said "SENOIR PROM: A NIGHT TO REMEMBER" with tiny squiggles all around the frame of the paper. _This would have to do for now_ he thought to himself.

Looking at his phone, he saw that he had 2 text messages from Kath. One said "Don't forget to stay after school from prom setup!" and the other read "Stop at your locker on your way out, I have a surprise for you 3." He smiled and pressed the END button only to see that the time was now 3:28! It takes that long do make a picture? Without hesitation, Chip ran to his locker to get his books.

Not many people stay after school, so the halls were pretty empty. Kath was standing there trying to put her hair out of the pig tail. "Hey there babe, why in such a rush?" Kath spoke in a soft, calm tone. "Look at the time!" Kath took her phone out and smiled at Chip as if they had all the time in the world. "You know, we still have a minute. Why don't we make _use_ of it?" Kath said in another soft whisper tone.

She pulled him into the girl's bathroom and started to undo her bra. "I love you." Chip spoke as he took off his shirt. Kath rubbed his six-pack. "Been going to the gym, eh?" Kath laughed. They kissed for what felt like thirty seconds. Feeling invigorated and alive, Chip put his shirt back on and Kath redid her bra. They stepped out of the bathroom feeling dazed only to notice that everyone was gone.

"Crap!" The sound of busses came across them as they ran towards the front door, hoping they didn't miss it! Kath made a short stop and Chip bumped into her. "We are screwed…" Kath said watching the busses leave through the closed and locked doors. No one has ever missed the after school bus which means the janitors just go home after the regular bus leaves. Both of their houses were on the other side of town so they couldn't just walk home.

They were scared with the thought that they might have to stay in that building for the weekend! Not even their parents would know that they are gone because Chips parents are on a business trip and Kath's mom is out visiting her sister in New York for the weekend. "Shit. What do we do now? Where do we sleep? What will we eat? What if our phones die?" Chip said getting nervous.

"Calm down! We'll sleep in the nurse beds, eat the cafeteria food and if our phones die, we'll use the phones batteries that teachers take away from students when they're chewing gum in class. I mean how bad could it be? Look on the bright side, we've got the whole school to ourselves and it's just you and me so we have all the alone time in the world babe!" She felt determined that something would work out. There's something about her smile that just comforts Chip. "Alright…Wow, you _do_ have the answer for everything babe. That's one of the million reasons why I love you." The both of them had it all planned out. Or so they thought...

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Please review, comment and all that good stuff! :D More chapters are on the way soon!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

And here it is! Sorry it took so long. I blame ADHD... :) Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><span>The Darkness<span>

Chapter 2: Monsters

(5:36 pm; that same day) "I just need a little push, com'on Chip!" Chip pushed the janitor's cart down the wheelchair ramp. "Weeeeee!" Kath yelled whipping her hands in the air as if she were on a rollercoaster. "Hey, I want a turn!" "Then go get a cart from the closet silly!"

Kath replied. Chip walked over to the dark closet. This room also had no lights. He stubumles over a mop that had been thrown on the ground by one of the janitors. It's so dark in there; he can't even see his hands. "…Chip…" He heard from behind him in a whisper. The voice spoke again. "We want her Chip…" He felt a hand lay slowly on his shoulder. Chip storms out of the closet hyperventilating.

"What's wrong babe?" Kath asked. "I don't know, but something's in that closet. "I don't know what it is and I'm scared Kath…" Kath looks at Chip like he's crazy. "Ya know what? I think you just need calm down. I mean what's the worst that could happen? I'll _comfort _you." Kath puts her hand up his shirt. "Only if you comfort me…" Kath adds. Chip can't help but go with it. He grabs a hold of her buttocks and they begin to make out.

By the time they are done, the sun is almost setting as the last of their light is fading away. Chip starts to shake. "What do we do if the lights turn off?" "Are you afraid of the dark?" Kath giggles. "No, I just don't like not seeing your face." Chip touches her cheek. Right before they are about to kiss, the sun sets. It is pitch black and Kath whips out her phone to use her flashlight app.

"Go look for some source of light. Kay?" "Sure, no problem." Kath watches as he walks down the hall trying to avoid running into lockers. She smiles. Kath walks the opposite direction to find some food in the cafeteria for their dinner and breakfast. "….Katherine…." The same voice whispers from a locker to her left. Kath, shutters in curiosity. "Who's there?" "Come here" the voice calls. She walks toward the locker and there is no lock on it. "Closer…" It spoke in a soft tone. Kath walked up to the locker. Her nose was almost touching it. All of a sudden, the door opened faster then she could run away. A hand came out and pulled her in; she was gone.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, Chip found some lanterns left form a class camping trip in one of the classrooms. They came with batteries and everything. What he also found was some glow-sticks in the art room left over from last year's prom. Chip thought he'd call up Kath to tell her that he found some lights.

Chip pulled out his flip phone like cool kids do and dialed Kath on speed-dial. No answer. He tried again and nothing. All of a sudden, the room felt as if it were turning upside down. He fell to the ground. Chip watched as dark figures circled him and flew away.

"Chip, help me!" Kath yelled. She was being held by two of the dark figures. "…You would make a fine recruit honey…" One of the figures whispered. "Hey! Let her go!" Chip yelled as he threw one of the lanterns at it.

The figure hissed and flew away with Kath. "NO!" Chip added. He stood up and picked out a flashlight from the same closet he got the lanterns from. The room stopped turning and the desks looked as if nothing happened.

Chip thought to himself, if the lanterns made the figures go away, it must be their weakness. He needed to find Kath. It was up to him to save his girlfriend. "Let's do this…" His new goal was to rescue his girlfriend and find out what these figures are and why they're here. Chip turned on the flashlight and ran out of the room with confidence.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to comment, review and all that good stuff! Thanks!<p> 


End file.
